


Taking Life by the Horns

by Lintu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ambulon is a beautiful fool, Humiliation, M/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Watersports, so he gets your attention with the extremist means, tfw you're a complete idiot to your coworker pining for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu/pseuds/Lintu
Summary: Maybe if Ambulon wasn't so dense to Aid's advances, maybe Aid wouldn't have to be so blunt to get his point across.





	Taking Life by the Horns

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely self indulgent. I didn't proof read it because I got too embarrassed. If nobody else is gonna write Ambulon porn, I guess I gotta do it myself

It has been a slow day in the medbay, thankfully, as there had been some mention about a new addition to their staff. Something about an intern or junior medic to shadow and gain her rank. Honestly, Ambulon was a little distracted at the moment. Having put off his break in order to finish all his paperwork in one go he had gotten too in the zone, failing to notice not only his rising waste tank level but also the ogling set of eyes from First Aid's desk and he glared down at his work.

Finally his body had enough and pinged Ambulon angrily. 50% capacity. Nothing urgent, but an uncomfortable full feeling was starting to build in his stomach. Looking at the clock on the wall, Ratchet was still gone but now was as good of a time as ever to excuse himself for his break.

Distracted, he didn't even notice Aid get up, following him as they left the main bay to the narrow hall to what later fed into offices and their private bathroom. Ambulon felt so blessed to have their own in the medbay, not wanting to think of the horrors that might be found in one of the more public facilities.

Not that he made it that far, as he suddenly felt his weight shift, toppling him backwards and nearly off his feet.

Oh. Aid really shouldn't have done that.

It was too late, First Aid having already hit the breaking point of his self control and having pushed poor unsuspecting Ambulon into the medbay's supplies closet.

Ambulon stumbled backwards from the force, confusion written across his face as he found himself stepping back into a bucket, gripping back against the shelves for any hope of balance. Having no prior warning to the sudden force, it took him a moment to compensate, recalibrating before even recognizing First Aid right before him. 

Door sliding closed with a harsh click, leaving First Aid neatly chest to chest in the dark with his coworker, their optics the main source of illumination in the room. If it could even be called a room. Of all the times for Aid to think about getting cold feet, this would be the worst case scenario, especially with each of his palms flat to the wall at Ambulon's sides, tip toeing as a desperate attempt to put him eye level with his dense coworker. He had to do it.

"F-First Aid, what is the meaning of this!?" Ambulon sputtered, trying to avoid cursing the other out. Not like Aid didn't deserve a verbal lashing for knocking him right into the wall. Yet Ambulon came up empty, finding his irritated scowl softening at the edges as Aid hovered over him. "Well!? Are you just gonna stare at me or what!?"

Oh. Aid could stare at him all day, into the next century and then some. There was no doubt about that, but he needed to act and fast before Ambulon only got angrier at him.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to spit it out-"

"I wish you'd just do it already-"

"Sleep with me?"

Optics growing twice as wide, Ambulon's jaw hung down to the ground. Speechless, Aid gave a nervous cough, hoping to get some reaction out of Ambulon. 

Huge eyes studied First Aid's face, flustered and desperate where the best two words that came to mind. It was in that moment that Ambulon realized he had seen this face before, he had seen this face daily from First Aid, and never once had he put two and two together.

"You, you want me to sleep with you!?"

"Was I not clear?"

"You want ME to sleep with YOU?"

"Ambulon, I'm not sure I see where the miscommunication is?" 

"We are in a closet, with our boss on break, and you want me to fuck you!?"

"Are you really that surprised!?"

"My foot is in a bucket! I'm pinned to the wall! Yes! I'm that surprised!"

"But is that a no?"

Hushed arguing died on Ambulon's tongue and soon silence fell over, feeling his spark beat so fast Ambulon thought he may throw up. Waiting patiently for his answer, Aid inched closer and Ambulon swore the other could hear the desperate whirling of his overworked spark through his plating. 

"We can't do this." He grit through his teeth, sounding frustrated and regretful.

"We can't do this because you don't want me, or we can't do this Bc there is something else-"

"Ratchet is going to comeback and wonder where on cybertron we ran off to and have our heads!"

"So it's not a no then?"

"Aid are you even listening!?"

The answer Ambulon received was a brief nod before Aid retracted his mask, giving Ambulon the shyest kiss to his cheek if he ever felt one. A painful shiver traveled the length of Ambulon's spine, realizing just how inexperienced Aid probably was. Still, Ambulon made no motion to push him off, simply heating up as Aid repeat the motion with more confidence, startling as Ambulon's arm wrapped firmly around his waist.

First Aid was a sloppy kisser, but his enthusiasm made up for it. Ambulon chalked it up to inexperience, figuring Aid probably didn't get much attention past stroking his own spike. Then again, Ambulon had little experience too, one or two one night flings before he'd turn sides, but never anything with someone like Aid. And by that, he mused it meant never with emotion behind it.

"Aid, we really can't do this here." It was a weak argument, silently hoping Aid would poke more holes into his argument and continue nibbling on his lip instead. Distracted by the other filling his senses, it was easy to miss a notification on his HUD warning him that his waste tank was at 75%. 

"I don't see you stopping me," Aid mumbled directly into Ambulon's audio, mouthing wetly at the kibble. Again Ambulon found himself overwhelmed and powerless to Aid's ministrations. "Unless there's another reason you want me to stop that you're not telling me?"

Fire. He was absolutely on fire from every cheating tweak and touch to his wiring, every lick and nip across his face plate, the fear of Ratchet at the back of his mind. Who needs Ratchet to embarrass and betray you when your own body, beginning to brim with piss, could do the job twice over.

Moaning hotly, Ambulon squirmed as one of Aid's palms finally braved rubbing up his codpiece. He was going to die in this closet, sending a silent prayer for a shred of self restraint.

"W-wouldn't you much rather wait until we are in our habsuite?" Ambulon tried to bargain for time, swallowing thickly as he felt his resolve crumbling. His answer was an unspoken no, First Aid's glossa far too busy dipping in his neck wiring to out loud reject the proposal. 

The mortifying click of his spike pressurizing eagerly into Aid's waiting hand brought his efforts of rationality to a loss. Painfully hard, Ambulon could feel First Aid shiver desperately as he squeezed at Ambulon's shaft.

"A-Ah Aid!? Aid, Aid Aid!?" Unfortunately, First Aid had taken the desperate chant of his name as encouragement to continue further, starting to lower himself to get more acquainted with Ambulon's spike when a grip to his shoulder raised him back up.

"Ambie, c'mon, there's no need to be shy--"

"Aid, please, I really have to go--"

"You're still worried about Ratchet finding us? Your spike is already out, why stop--"

"Aid, listen," swallowing thickly, Ambulon gave him a firmer squeeze. "I need to go, as in go use the facilities-"

"Oh I knew that already, I mean, I kinda jumped you on your way there didn't I? Oh geez, that's why you're always embarrassed huh? No. That just won't do, you stay here and see this through."

Before another protest could be made, First Aid had dropped to the floor, making a show out of kissing up his flakey thigh. The most undignified noise warbled out of his vocalized, feeling so much internal pressure mix along with such wet, sensitive touches. 

This was how he was going to die.

Each one of Aid's sloppy kisses to the base of his spike sent new bolts of pleasure through his sensor net, frozen in the sheer notification of it all. Then again, a good chunk if his processing power was funneled into not wetting himself before Ad could drag those lips over the slit of his spike. 

Almost as if Aid could read his mind, the smaller medic pulled off and up, resting himself to rub at Ambulon's tense shoulders.

"You haven't moved, and you're so tense-"

"I wonder why that could be!?" It was mostly the embarrassment that caused Ambulon to snip, only getting a giggle from aid as response. His arms moved jerkily, wrapping tightly to fully embrace First Aid against him. It was a subtle way to press their chests close, feeling the equally needy whirl of Aid's spark in its casing similar to that of his own.

Boldly reaching his own clumsy hand between Aid's legs, Ambulon jumped to realize that Aid had already opened his valve panel some time ago, fingers immediately dipping into the wet lips where he had expected to meet hot metal. Curling his fingers and getting a moan rivalry of a filthy vid out of Aid, it built up Ambulon's confidence enough to continue touching, even if he only had half a mind right now to think about the fact he was fingering his coworker off, his own leaky spike squeezed in First Aid's own Hand.

Another ping to his HUD, warning him he was at 90% capacity. Trying to ignore the notification and get it out of view so he could continue watching Aid fall apart literally at his fingertips, he met Aid's squeezes with his own weak thrusts. Anything more forceful left him sloshing, pressure of everything combined driving him positively mad.

His body decided he had had enough and with little warning he seized up completely, fingers deep in Aid's valve as his spike pumped a thick line of transfluid against Aid's hand. The sensation against such sensitive forged hands, coupled with literal years of built up desire, led Aid closer to his own peak, desperately rolling his hips to almost painfully press Ambulon's fingers deeper within himself. Before Aid could hit his peak, both unsuspecting bots were suddenly bathed in the bright lighting from the medbay, their door of privacy having opened.

"-And here is where you'll find anything you'll need to clean." Ratchet's instructing voice carried, back turned to the scene behind him. 

Right. Ratchet hasn't gone on a lunch break, he had stepped out to go find Velocity, the Lost Light's new medic in training. And here she was. An all new mortification bloomed in his stomach and spread across his face plates, making direct eye contact as he was blinded, his shame on display for her to see in all of its glory. Two fingers deep in his coworker, transfluid splattered across them, shaking at the knees as a trickle of waste fluid began to leak, or so he hoped he imagined.

First Aid had silenced themselves by muting their vocalizer, and despite his desperate shaking he steadied himself to gesture one filthy finger across his lips at their new coworker, smearing silvery transfluid across them in the process. A silent "don't ask, don't tell". 

Cheeks positively blooming with color, Velocity found it impossible to know where to look, or how to handle this situation. Eyes darted from the closet, to Ratchet's exhausted scowl, to the ceiling and back down to the floor. How did Ratchet not notice!?

Closing the door to the supplies closet by blindly pressing the button with his first, Ratchet again cleared his throat and waved for Velocity to follow along behind him. As their footsteps grew fainter and their voices more muffled, Ambulon slumped all his weight back to the shelves one more, giving Aid more leverage to work his fingers deeper into his erratic valve. Powerless to do much else, Ambulon closed his eyes tightly, exhaling as the last of his dignity left him. 

Having been too distracted at his own overload, Aid had finally made optic contact once more with Ambulon only for his optics to dart down and see the puddle of the others relief fill the floor. Panting too heavily to give the other a snarky smirk, instead Aid leaned in to rear against Ambulon's chest, exhausted and sated.

"So..." Aid looked at Ambulon, groping blindly the shelf behind them for a rag to begin cleaning Ambulon off. "That sure was something, huh."

"That's, that's one way of putting it." Ambulon grumbled back, staying still and letting Aid clean up the mess he made. 

"So, should I expect you to to file for a new habsuite far away from mine on the ship after all this? Or can I expect a repeat performance at another time?"

"How about you finish cleaning this mess, and if Ratchet doesn't serve our helms on a platter to the newbie, we can discuss the nature of our unprofessional relationship." 

"Well that's a yes if I've ever gotten one." And with that Aid snapped up his mask, working full effort to get them as spotless as rags could get them after their unprofessional canoodling, almost excited to see if they'd make it out of the medbay alive.


End file.
